The 13th Doctor and the Dream Lord
by highanimalhouse
Summary: The Doctor encounters someone she thought was long gone.
1. Chapter 1

Standing at the console, the Doctor pulls a lever. The TARDIS whirls and spurs, but stops. Ryan and Yaz are chatting with Graham in the lower deck and a loud beeping noise is heard.

"Oi, what's going on?" asks Graham. "Are we being stopped again?"

The Doctor shakes her head. "I'm not sure….I just know I'm not getting sucked in again."

Suddenly, the Doctor feels very faint and collapses in front of the three from Sheffield.

"Doctor," exclaims Yaz. "What happened?"

"I'm….feeling…very sleepy" as the Doctor passes out.

The Doctor opens her eyes and is in a familiar but different location. It looks like Gallifrey. She sees a white haired Scotsman standing in the distance in front of a firing range. It's her.

"So Doctor…you thought you could run away from everything," says a familiar voice to her.

A figure appears and walks in front of her. It's The Dream Lord. He is wearing the same outfit as the Doctor is.

"And you choose this?" as he lifts up his coat. "And why your face? The other one before you lamented about this. 'Why this face?'" as the Dream Lord grabs his face and affects a mocking Scottish accent. "'Why did I pick this face?' What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything," says the Doctor defiantly. "I know who I am."

"Right, I guess you do. Or so you like to tell yourself. But this," as the Dream Lord points around the barren landscape. "This is what you are. Nothing. Do your companions know about you?"

"They aren't my companions, they are my friends."

The Dream Lord laughs. "Oh, now they are your friends? Do you think he would have called them that?" as the Dream Lord points to the Doctor's predecessor. "He spent decades teaching at a college. He barely cared about humans. Yet you do."

"It's not like that. I have to strive to be better. I have to be kind. You out of anyone should know that."

The Dream Lord nods a bit. "Perhaps I should. I think it's time to wake up, Doctor. And I will meet your….ahem….friends."

With that, the Doctor is back aboard her TARDIS. She gets up from the floorboard and looks at Graham, Yaz, and Ryan. She appears disturbed and doesn't say anything as she pulls a lever.

"Doctor, you OK?" asks Graham meekly.

"I….I'm fine. I had a dream. Whatever you do, don't listen to what…."

The Dream Lord appears suddenly behind the three.

"….what he says."

Ryan looks at the figure. "How did you get here?"

"I've always been here. You just haven't seen me. I've always been with her" as he points to the Doctor.

The Dream Lord walks around the TARDIS. "You've redecorated. I don't like it." He laughs at the giant crystal at the center.

"So you wonder who I am. I am the greatest enemy of the Doctor. There's only person who hates the Doctor so much. By the way, Doctor, what happened to those two the last we met?"

The Doctor says nothing.  
"Oh that's right….you had them die in 1920's Manhattan. You cried in agony. 'Why did this happen? Amy! Rory!'" as the Dream Lord mocks the 11th Doctor.

"Then you find your 'Impossible Girl' that was like a tick and would never leave. You actually attacked a guard on Gallifrey," the Dream Lord gasps. "Did you know about this?" as he looks at the Doctor's current friends. "Do any of you know about her past? Do any of you know what she actually thinks of you?"

The Dream Lord walks up to Graham. "A bus driver. You got to be kidding me."

"I'll show you what I can do mate, if you get too close."

"Oh I'm sure, you will."

Graham grabs the Dream Lord's arm. The Dream Lord punches him with his thumb into the center of his head. Graham collapses.

"He's fine, mostly. He's just asleep."

Ryan and Yaz check on Graham as he lies there unconscious.

"Or what about you Ryan. You lose your mother and you lose your grandmother because of the Doctor. Yet you are still here? Why? Don't answer that."

The Dream Lord looks at Yaz. "I don't know enough about you to even think of anything. Do you know what room temperature soup is? It's kinda boring, bland, cold. Sorta like you."

Yaz lurches toward the Dream Lord and is held back by Ryan.

"Careful, or you'll end up like your friend. So, Doctor," as the Dream Lord turns towards her. "You still didn't answer my question. Why this face?"

The Doctor gets in the Dream Lord's face angrily. This is the maddest her friends have seen her. "I don't know what you are doing here, but this ends."

"It'll end after we play a game. I make the rules. I know the outcome. All of you will have to play."


	2. Chapter 2

The 13th Doctor and The Dream Lord Chapter 2

"What game? What game are you talking about?" asks Ryan as he looks to the Doctor and Yaz helps up Graham.

"Very simple," says the Dream Lord. "Think about the worst moment in your life. Relive that moment. You cannot get out of it. Your friends," said with a mocking tone. "You're on your own. I'll give you a few minutes."

The Doctor looks at Ryan and holds him by his shoulders. "Just remember none of what you are seeing is real."

Ryan nods and turns to the Dream Lord. "I'm ready."

"Good." The Dream Lord pushes Ryan lightly and Ryan falls to the floor.

Ryan opens his eyes and looks up. He's not on the TARDIS. He's in Sheffield, in the parking lot outside the hospital.

Ryan walks through the lobby and walks up to the receptionist. "Mr. Sinclair, your mother is upstairs on the 4th floor."

Ryan sees his grandmother and she smiles. Ryan smiles as they go into the elevator.

"Glad you could make it," says his Nana Grace. "Amazed you didn't get lost."

Ryan's memory of this time is slowly coming together. "Yeah, I had to drive over here."

"And not ride on a bike?" Grace laughs a bit. It seems not being able to ride a bike has always been there.

"So my daughter got in a motor accident," says Grace with a sigh. "I just got the call last night."

Ryan and Grace step out and walk through the hallway until they reach the right room. Ryan's mother and Grace's daughter is hooked to a breathing tube. The doctor standing there looks concerned.

"This isn't good," he says. "Melody has multiple lacerations and she's losing oxygen fast. Her prognosis is she's stable but we have to take her into surgery now. Mrs. O'Brien, if you would sign this as the next of kin and custodian," as he gives Grace a clipboard.

Grace signs the paperwork authorizing her to make medical decisions. She gives it back to the doctor as nurses and physician aides come into the room to take Ryan's mother into surgery.

Ryan goes to a chair next to where the bed was and collapses into his seat. A flood of emotions come into him and he begins to cry.

Grace reaches over his shoulder and hugs him. "She'll always be there, Ryan. Just like me. Remember that." Ryan nods as he looks up to her.

Ryan finds himself again on the ground and outside the hospital. He stands up and walks into the lobby. "Mr. Sinclair, your mother is upstairs on the 4th floor."

Grace sees him and smiles at him, and he nods and smiles back. "Glad you could make it, amazed you didn't get lost."

This time, it's different. Ryan reacts with anger a bit. "Yeah, I guess I didn't. You going to ask me about the bike again?"

Grace is taken aback. "Ryan, I wasn't expecting that. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Grace sighs as they step into the elevator.

Arriving at the room, Ryan sees his mother on the hospital bed. He looks at the doctor and starts yelling and arguing with him.

"Why is she like this? Why couldn't you have done more to save her? I don't understand why this happened. This is ridiculous, I want out of this and I'm done. This is your fault," says Ryan as the doctor in the hospital becomes the Doctor we know. She is standing there at the hospital bed with a clipboard.

"Ever since you came, everything has been messed up. I lose my mother, then my nana, and you act like it's nothing. You call me a friend. You know what a friend does, Doctor? They don't leave people like this."

Our Doctor says nothing as she disappears from his view. The doctor from the hospital is back. "Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave." Ryan is escorted out out of the room by the head nurse.

Ryan walks down the hall a bit and sits down. He closes his eyes and finds himself outside the hospital.

Ryan looks up to the sky and yells aloud. "What am I supposed to find in this?" He recalls the 13th Doctor's words. "None of what you are seeing is real." He sees a flickering bit of light ahead of him. It looks like a handle and he opens it. It's the 12th Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

Ryan, not exactly sure, what it is presses the button and it emits the familiar tone. Suddenly, the hospital changes before him. Swathed in light he hears his mother's voice.

"Ryan, I want nothing more than the best for you. I see you being lost in this world and I want you to remember one thing: I love you more than anything in this world. Don't forget that. Just remember you'll always have me with you."

The sonic screwdriver turns into a locket in Ryan's hands. Ryan looks at it and looks up. He's back at the TARDIS on the floorboard.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan sits up and looks at the Doctor, Graham and Yaz standing over him. He's helped up and is very quiet.

"So what happened?" asks Graham. Ryan casts his eyes downward as he speaks.

"I saw Nana. I was at the hospital where mum died. It kept replaying over and over."

The Dream Lord laughs a bit. "Did you learn anything about your visit? I did see you get quite angry at the Doctor."

Ryan scoffs. "Yeah, I guess you saw it….with you being 'the Dream Lord' and all. I said some things I shouldn't have and found an object that got me out of there. My mother spoke to me in my dream."

"That's very touching," says the Dream Lord mockingly. "Graham, you're up next."

The Doctor looks at Ryan. "I'm sorry I couldn't have helped you in a way you deserve." Ryan nods. "What you found in your dream, what did it look like?"

"Your sonic screwdriver, but a lot different."

The Doctor has a sign of relief. "Good, that'll help. Graham, remember that." Graham nods.

"Graham, whatever feelings you feel while there, they are natural. Work through them but don't let them control you."

The Dream Lord stands with his arms cross. "The clock's ticking, Time Lord."

"What should I look for?" asks Graham.

"I don't know, it'll be something that helps you in your dream."

The Dream Lord walks toward Graham. "I'm waiting. I don't like to wait." He touches Graham on the shoulder and Graham falls instantly asleep.

"Oh and never eat pears, they're squishy and get on your chin," as Graham falls in unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Graham opens his eyes and finds himself in a familiar place. His home. He walks around the living room, looking at the cards given to him after Grace's passage.

"Welcome back Graham," says a familiar voice and figure. Graham looks behind him and Grace is gone.

"So you are going around the galaxy in a big blue police box. Wish I could have gone," says the voice as it is coming from the couch.

"Shame that you lived longer than the doctors were saying you would," as Grace sounds more sinister as she stands up from the couch.

"You're not real," says Graham exasperated.

"Oh, am I? I am as real as you are. I am as real as the woman piloting the police box. Why would she pick you? A bus driver? What do you know about the Silurians?"

Graham shakes his head. "Nothing."

"What do you know about Space Station Nerva?"

"What's that?" asks Graham incredulously.

"It allows humanity to rebuild in the far future, Graham. But a bus driver like you doesn't understand that. You just know your football matches, and your pints, and your bad jokes."

Graham sees Grace standing before him.

"Shut up, shutity up. You're not Grace. You're not here. The real Grace wouldn't say this."

Grace walks toward Graham as he steps back.

"Oh, I wouldn't? Graham, I only stayed with you because I had sympathy for you. You should have died a long time ago."

Graham falls to his knees and holds his head. "Grace, I'm tired. I wish you were still here. I wish it was me who fell from the rigging."

Graham looks up and Grace has disappeared. The 13th doctor stands before Graham.

"Oh, it's you. You said I needed to find something in this."

The 13th Doctor looks at Graham very coldly. "I said nothing of the sort."

"What? What are you talking about?" asks Graham.

"Why did I pick you, Graham? I've had companions throughout the years. Some were more useless than you."

The 13th Doctor changes into the 12th Doctor. The 12th Doctor's face is covered in shadows as the lights in the room go out.

"I had Claire. I went to Gallifrey and exiled the Lord President of Gallifrey for her. You know, who he is, right?"

Graham shakes his head no.

The 12th Doctor then changes into his predecessor.

"Before that, I had Amy and Rory. Amy waited on me to return. I ate fish fingers and custards."

Graham is sickened a bit. "That sounds nasty."

The 11th Doctor then becomes the 10th.

"Or what about Rose Tyler? Martha Jones? Captain Jack Harkness? Donna Noble? Even Mickey Smith is more useful than you, Graham."

Graham sees the sonic screwdriver in the 10th Doctor's hands and takes it out of his hands.

"Do you know how to use that, Graham? If you aim it at someone, you better know how to use it."

Graham points the screwdriver at the Doctor. "I think I do." Graham presses the button and it emits its tone. The 10th Doctor disappears and the lights are back to normal.

Graham wakes up back in the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

Graham gasps for air as he wakes up. Graham begins to weep uncontrollably as Ryan helps him up.

The Doctor looking at her friend turns and looks at the Dream Lord. Her anger rises very quickly.

"That is enough. This has gone too far. What are you trying to prove? That I have gone soft? That my change is bad? Just remember something – they don't call me The Oncoming Storm for nothing. The Daleks are afraid of me for good reason. You should be even more afraid now. I will find out how you got here and I will stop you."

The Doctor walks up to the Dream Lord.

"I will tear apart the TARDIS itself to stop you. I've already journeyed to the center of it before, don't think I won't do it again."

The Dream Lord is taken aback a bit.

"You want to find me? I'm in your dream, Doctor. You'll find me there. Just as much as I hate you, I am equally afraid of you. But I have a power you do not have. Your friends so far found a way to stop me in their dreams. You may not be so lucky. I think it's time for you and Yaz to go to sleep…"

As the Dream Lord says this, he touches both the Doctor and Yaz and fall to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and Yaz wake up outside Yaz's parents flat in Sheffield.

"Oh, we're back in Sheffield. Let me see what year this," as the Doctor searches for her sonic screwdriver in her coat pockets.

The Doctor stops and laughs a bit. "Even in a dream, I don't have what I need."

"Doctor, I may know what year it is. Follow me."

The Doctor and Yaz go up the stairs to Yaz's flat.

"So this is your worst moment of your life?" asks the Doctor while climbing the stairs.

"No, but I have an idea what this is." Yaz reaches her flat and unlocks the door.

Yaz's father is pacing around the room while Yaz's mother seems a bit numb. Yaz sees her sister. "Father is not happy," she says.

Yaz's father sees Yaz. "How could you fail out of university?" he asks her.

"The workload got to me, I couldn't recover," Yaz answers. Yaz's father walks up to her and seemingly ignores the Doctor.

"All this money I and your mother paid for you to go and this is what you do in response to my kindness," he says very sternly. "I want you to find a job….now. I have a friend that works at the police station. Go there this afternoon and do what you have to for the job. You will not be allowed back until you get the job."

Yaz's father pushes Yaz out of the flat and slams the door in her face.

"Well, that didn't go so well," says the Doctor.

"Tell me about it."

"Now what?" asks the Doctor.

"We will be driving to where I work now."

Yaz and the Doctor go in Yaz's car as they drive to the police station.

"Doctor, so you don't have your sonic screwdriver in this?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Keep in mind, we're in the construct of the Dream Lord. He's controlling what we are seeing, experiencing, and what is occurring. So far, it doesn't seem to be as traumatic as Ryan and Graham's dreams were, at least from what I can tell."

"What is the Dream Lord trying to do?" asks Yaz.

"I'm not sure, but I'm starting to have an idea. I know he's listening and watching, so I won't say much more."

The Doctor and Yaz arrive at the police station.

Yaz walks in to the receptionist's desk.

"Is Ben available? He may be expecting him."

The receptionist nods and calls someone. Several minutes later, an older South Asian gentleman with a badge comes through the door. He brushes past the Doctor, ignoring her.

"Yasmin Khan, your father Hasim told me to expect you. You were having troubles in school?"

Yaz nods sheepishly.

"Yasmin, it happens; I remember how I was at that age when I tried to study at university. It's not for everyone. You have to find the right thing for you and that makes you the most happiest in life. Patricia, if you would I need an application for Ms. Khan."

Patricia, the receptionist, hands Yasmin the application.

"Complete this and bring it back. We will review it and let you know what happened. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm needed in investigations." Ben leaves through the double door while Yaz holds the application.

"That wasn't so bad," says the Doctor.

"Believe me, it gets worse from there," says Yaz, as she folds the application.


	7. Chapter 7

Yaz has completed the application and brings it back to the police station. The scene changes a bit and Yaz is dressed differently. She is going through police academy training in a field while it is pouring down rain.

The instructor shouts commands.  
"When you are out in the field, seconds can become hours and hours can become days. You must be ready for whatever you see." The instructor points to Yaz.

"Ms. Khan, can you tell me why we should treat every call like it's a last call?"

"Because someone's life can be in danger."

Some snickering is heard behind Yaz. "Yeah, if Yaz's family has blown up a car bomb."

The instructor not hearing the remarks, looks toward the back row. "Does anyone in the back have anything they want to add? No? Then don't make any comments unless called on or unless you want to run laps."

The Doctor stands off to the side observing this.

The instructor and his recruits are jogging together. "We're going to gear up for the practice range."

At the practice range, Yaz and the others practice marksmanship. Yaz is a decent shot and hits all her targets successfully.

The source of the comment, Robert, isn't so successful. The instructor admonishes him a bit.

"Robert, if you want to be a successful police officer, you have to practice a bit more."

A few hours later, Yaz is walking back to her car for the day with the Doctor walking beside her. Robert and his buddies brush past the Doctor and talks to Yaz.

"I don't care how good you are, I'm going to make your life a hell. You and your kind don't belong in this country. Your people did the train bombings and should get kicked out. I'm going to make sure you are on probation for as long as you are working here."

Yaz looks at Robert and his friends. "Why say something like that? What did I do to you?"

Robert stops in front of Yaz. "What does someone like you know about the police? You are the ones my dad gets called upon the most. I know people higher up and we'll make sure you are stuck. Count on it."

Robert and his friends walk away. The moment then replays for Yaz.

"I don't care how good you are, I'm going to make your life a hell…"

"Oh you are huh? Robert, can you tell me why you were never arrested for assault on your girlfriend?"

Robert is taken aback and his friends laugh a bit.

"Or why your father had to pay for your bond when you would get in fist fights after football matches and at the bar?"

Robert is angry. "You weren't supposed to know any of that!"

Robert pulls out his gun and points it at Yaz. "I'll shoot you right now."

Yaz steps back a bit and pulls out her baton. It becomes a sonic screwdriver in her hands. "No, I'll shoot you."

She presses the button and everything changes.

The Doctor and Yaz appear to be on Gallifrey during the Time War.


	8. Chapter 8

Yaz and the Doctor see Gallifrey during the Time War. Gallifrey is dark, with bombings occurring everywhere. A group of children stand around a fire.

"This is your world Doctor?" asks Yaz.

"Yes, I fought in this. They called me a gunless soldier. I was faced with a choice: Kill my world and be the only one left standing or allow the war to continue," says the Doctor as they walk through the rubble.

The Doctor and Yaz see a figure ahead, holding a sonic screwdriver.

"Who is that?" asks Yaz.

"That's me. I broke the promise. What I did was without choice in the name of peace and sanity," says the Doctor. Her past self looks to Yaz and the Doctor.

"But not in the name of the Doctor," he says before turning back to fighting the Daleks.

Yaz stops for a bit. "I didn't know that was you."

"You wouldn't have. There's a lot that you, Ryan and Graham didn't know about me before you met me. A lot that I am not proud of. A lot that I regret."

"Doctor, what was he talking about with Amy and Rory?"

"Friends. I lost them trying to save them. I actually married their daughter at one point."

"Interesting," says Yaz with a laugh.

"So there have been others like us? What happened to them?"

"Some died, some left on their own. Remember me saying that traveling with me has a lot of risk?"

Yaz nods.

"So there's your answer."

The Doctor and Yaz see the world change before them as they go into an old farmhouse. The Doctor they have seen earlier is standing before them, comtemplating the Moment.

The Doctor of that time reaches his hand out and presses the button. Everything explodes around him and then reassembles. The Doctor presses it again.

"Yaz, this is the worst moment of my life. Deciding to destroy my own people to save time itself. Being the only one left alive. It's a horrible feeling," she says.

"So what happened?"

"I stopped me. See, there…" as the 11th and 10th Doctor appear swathed in light. "I reminded myself of my promise."

"What is that promise, Doctor?" asks Yaz.

"Why I do what I do. Never to be cruel or cowardly," she says.

"Never give up," says the 10th Doctor.

"Never give in," says the 11th Doctor.

"And if you are, always makes amends," says the War Doctor standing before the Moment.

The Dream Lord appears out of the light and the light turns into darkness. He pushes the War Doctor's hand on the Moment.

"Doctor, this is my end game. To always remind you of what you did, even as you forget. Even as you forget me. You forgot me and thought that I was defeated long ago. Not true. I will make you relive this in your dreams. You can never end this nightmare."


	9. Chapter 9

The Dream Lord stands in front of the Doctor from her past incarnation and pushes his hand on to the Moment.

"Doctor, since you are so fond of your sonic screwdriver, look in your pocket," says the Dream Lord.

The Doctor reaches in her pocket and pulls out the sonic screwdriver. She presses the button but of course nothing happens. No sound or no light is emitted. The Dream Lord laughs.

"So you think this is funny? What is your point? For me to remember? Congratulations, I remember," says the Doctor. "I remember every time I stood in front of a button like this. I remember every time I failed. I remember every time I got up. I remember what I said not long ago. Do you want to know what I said?"

The Dream Lord laughs and shakes his head no.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone, or because I hate someone, or because I want to blame someone. It's not because it's fun. God knows it's not easy. It's not even because it works because it hardly ever does….I do what I do because it's right! Because it's decent! And above all because it's kind! So I have a question for you now….why do you do what you do?"

The Doctor stands in front of the Moment with her past self and the Dream Lord. The Dream Lord is seemingly lost for words and just stands there.

"You are every negative aspect of me. You are every time I pull a lever and end up in the wrong place. You are every time someone said I believe in Harold Saxon. You are every time the dead rises. Danny Pink becoming a Cyberman. Every time I couldn't stop the Daleks. You are every time I couldn't save someone on Gallifrey, on Trenzalore. You are a part of me, but you are not me. So, tell me, what kind of power do you have again?"

Suddenly, every thing around them change again. They are standing in an earlier TARDIS that looks similar to the 11th Doctor's.

"This is where I last found you. You gave me a choice last time I saw you – I had to destroy this to return to the real world," says the Doctor. "So tell me, what are you going to do now? Hmmm? Do you have anything witty to say? What about to my friend Yaz? What about Graham? What about Ryan?"

The Dream Lord is seemingly distraught and just shrugs.

"Doctor, what is going on?" asks Yaz.

"Yaz, I think our friend here realizes he doesn't have the power over dreams that he thinks he does. And these are your laws, not the law of God. Natural justice!" as the Doctor looks at the Dream Lord. "So let me ask you again…what kind of power do you have again?"

The Dream Lord looks around him as regeneration energy begins to emit from his hands.

"Dream Lord, I let you go," says the Doctor. The Dream Lord begins to regenerate and disappears. His clothes fall to the floor of the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Yaz wake up. They are back on their TARDIS.

Graham and Ryan smile at them as they help them up.

"So it's over?" asks Graham.

"It is," says the Doctor. "I want to show you something." The Doctor sets a location and pulls a lever.

Inside a museum is a familiar painting. The Doctor and her friends have tea in front of a painting.

"So this painting is remarkable. Some call it No More and so call it Gallifrey Falls. It's true title is Gallifrey Falls No More. What you heard is true….you didn't know a lot about me before you met me. But this," as the Doctor waves her hand in front of the painting. "This is why I do what I do. This is why I need you. And I thank you. I have to get back here because it's still out there. I have to get back to Gallifrey. But I won't do it alone. We'll do it together."

"And we'll be right there with you," says Graham as all three get and hug the Doctor. The Doctor looks off in the distance and see the Dream Lord. He is now with the curator of the museum and those two walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

As the four clean up the tea cups and head inside the TARDIS, Ryan stops the Doctor for a moment.

"Doctor, I have a question. Will we encounter that guy again?"

"No way of knowing," answers the Doctor. "But likely not."

"We all had different dreams. I dreamed about my mum. Graham dreamed about Grace. Yaz dreamed about her parents. What did you dream about?"

"The painting I showed you….that was part of my dream. I almost had to destroy it to save my life. I almost had to destroy my home."

"Will you ever see home again?"

"I have since then. It wasn't good. I had to punch through a substance harder than diamond and I faced a firing squad."

"…And I thought I had it rough." Both laugh.

"Doctor, what caused everything we've seen?"

"Residual energy from the last time I traveled through that area of space. There was a pollen that became trapped in the TARDIS the first time I've seen. We went through the same section and it was like the ship was remembering it."

"What's next, Doctor? Yaz told me you mentioned the Cybermen and the Daleks? Who are they?"

The Doctor touches the door frame of her ship. "That…is for another day. I'll tell you all about them. I know we'll have to be ready for them if we ever face them."

Ryan and the Doctor head inside and the door closes. The TARDIS begins to disappear as it's cloister bell is sounded.

THE END


End file.
